Metal Gear Solid: Cracks in the Armor
Metal Gear Solid: Cracks in the Armor is a fan radio play written and directed by Amanda Mack. It revolves around the series' canonical characters Solid Snake, Otacon, and Revolver Ocelot and contains one original character named Olivia Steele. The play was available for free download via Podbean and iTunes. Plot Olivia Steele is a civilian and former hospital nurse determined to live out the remainder of her life in solitude in Canada after still mourning the death of her husband Evan. While out in the woods one day, she hears an explosion and discovers and saves an unconscious soldier with no identification, later learning that he is Solid Snake. She knows who he is but only by reputation and not looks and has to be convinced that he really is the legendary mercenary, especially after she figures the man to look a lot older than Snake is supposed to be. After noticing his still unsteady state, she convinces him to stay overnight in order to keep an eye on his condition. While there, Snake has a disturbing vision of Olivia being harmed but only tells Otacon about the feeling upon leaving her home. A few weeks later, Otacon reluctantly sends Snake a video of Olivia being tortured and seemingly killed by Revolver Ocelot. For 10 months, Snake carries the guilt of a civilian dying for having helped him as his accelerated aging continues to worsen and weaken his body. Around this time, Otacon announces the completion of a serum he, Mei Ling, and a third unnamed party had been working on in order to stop or at least slow down Snake's still baffling condition. Snake is more confused than relieved to learn that the third party is actually Olivia, the woman he thought he watched die on video. The three pursue Ocelot and along the way, Snake learns there may be more to Olivia's presence than him or Otacon originally thought... Other details The story takes place in 2012 and 2013, a few years before the events of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots which takes place in 2014. The voice actor for Otacon, Sean Chiplock, was the winner of the 2009 Anime Expo Idol competition for voice acting. Throughout the play, there are a few nods to the real voice actor of Solid Snake, David Hayter. The radioplay's finale was posted August 7, 2009. Chapters *Chapter 1: Overpoured *Chapter 2: Scar Tissue *Chapter 3: The Goodbye Song Cast (in order of appearance) *Solid Snake - Kamran Nikhad *Olivia Steele - Zellie Berraine *Female Computer Voice 1 - Heather Halley *Hal "Otacon" Emmerich - Sean Chiplock *Male Computer Voice 1 - GA *Revolver Ocelot - Timothy Weaver *Female Computer Voice 2 - "UltraNeko" *Female Computer Voice 3 - Illa Scriptor Reception Reception of the play has been generally positive. iTunes reviews praised the play's voice acting, especially noting the spot on Solid Snake impression given by actor Kamran Nikhad. A few also mentioned the accuracy of character dialog and Metal Gear-esque spirit of the plot. External links * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKKEIPg0Yms Metal Gear Solid: Cracks in the Armor on YouTube] Category:Fan audio dramas